reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |age = 500 (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 30+ (Currently) |species = Human |gender = Male |eye_color = Black |spouse = Xie Hanmo (Wife/Lover)(Previous Life) |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = Will of Heaven (Mortal Enemy) Fate Gu (Rank 9) Heavenly Court |occupations = Gu Master Elder (Gu Yue Clan) |affiliations = Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |legacy = Flower Wine Monk Fang Zhi's Blood Sea Ancestor Grey Bone Scholar King Xin Ba Gui Land Spirit Fairy Bai Hu |cultivation = *'Currently' Rank 5 Peak Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Immortal |combat prowess = *'Currently' Rank 6 Initial Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Peak Stage |vitality_gu = *'Currently' Spring Autumn Cicada (Rank 6) *'Raw' Supreme Immortal Aperture doesn't have life bound Gu |gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }} |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) *Supreme Immortal Aperture (Supreme Immortal Fetus Gu)(Rank 9)(500 Million Mu)(Raw) |first = Chapter 1 |character_list = }} |gu_list = }} |etc_list = }} |rank = |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }}|location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Hu Immortal Blessed Land Lang Ya Blessed Land |hair_color = Black|soul_path = *'Currently' Thousand Man Soul (Wolfman Soul) |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }}}} Synopsis Gu Yue(Ancient Moon) Fang Yuan is the main protagonist from Reverend Insanity. Formerly a Chinese scholar from Earth he reincarnated to the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place in. He lived till 500 years old until he was forced to use the powers of the Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth himself. This novel is about a MC who seek Eternal Life using his determination and wits without any burden of useless morals. Making his own path and spreading his demonic ways into the world. Background Fang Yuan was highly praised for his intelligence and a genius in the young generation. He was able to start talking after three months and able to walk after four. At five years of age he was able to recite poetry. The so-called talent is merely but a mature and intellect soul that carried a few of Earth’s popular ancient poems. In fact at the annual ceremony, he was only rated as a mere C grade talent aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng was an A grade talent. Current Life (Note : free feel to edit and add it Appearance (Note Personality (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-99) It's about Fang Yuan second life, after dying with 500 years, on the village he was transmitted to after dying on earth. He uses his knowledge from the past to get luck opportunities and his experience to be a ruthless demon doing anything to get ahead in life, like bullying and stealing his own classmates, sacrificing people to his benefits and etc. Volume 2 (Chapter 100-199) Leaving home Arc. Volume 3 (Chapter 200-405) Shang Clan City Arc. Volume 4 (Chapter 406-649) Northern Continent Arc. Volume 5 (Chapter 650-Current Translation) Zombie immortal arc Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters